This invention relates to a snow removal device for removal of snow from a generally horizontal surface such as a roadway, sidewalk or parking lot surface in a continuous fashion as it moves along the surface. More particularly it relates to a snow removal device which compacts the snow to be removed to ice or an ice-like substance so that it will occupy a much smaller space than would the snow itself.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,321 a snow compressor is shown. Snow is dumped into a hopper at the top of the device and hydraulically pushed plates compress the snow. It requires equipment to pull it about as well as additional equipment to collect the snow and load it into the compressor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,147 a snow removal and compacting device is shown which employs a snowblower to fill open topped chambers which are then closed and a compression plate compresses the snow. The many moving parts and need to recollect "excess snow" are disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile and compact snow removal and compaction apparatus capable of continuous snow removal as it snows across a surface with minimal need for intermediate handling of snow after it is collected from the surface being cleared.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mobile snow removal and compaction apparatus which achieves compaction in a series of stages.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a mobile snow removal device which is not subject to jamups.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mobile snow removal device which is compact in its construction so that it may by attached to the front of a car or truck in much the same fashion as is a snowplow.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a snow removal device which will through a series of compaction stages reduce the material on which it is operating to ice or a substantially ice-like material.